Calls me home
by RachaelMCarter
Summary: The night of the Jerome wedding Kiki Jerome and Kristina Davis were shot. Three people from Maxie's past come back to haunt her and all that Port Charles is left with is chaos and confusion. Maxie, Georgie, Kristina, Kiki, romances.
1. Before

It was an accident.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

No one was to supposed to get hurt.

It started the night of the Jerome wedding.

Helena was to blame.

All of it was connected. Somewhere along the way we all crossed paths.

We fell in love.

She went crazy.

He got shot.

Jordan Ashford tried to piece together all the facts and different accounts of the past few months. None of it made sense. Now she had to find some way to explain to the press the events that took place including how a deceased cop had returned from the dead. Everything was a mess that she had no idea how to handle. She tried to start with the facts, things that were concrete.

Fact #1: Kristina Davis was committed to Shadey brooke.

Fact # 2: Dillon Quartermaine had been shot.

Fact #3: Three people returned from the dead.

Fact #4: Helena Cassadine never died.

The police commissioner knew if she just focused on those four facts then everything would point in her in the right direction of what had really led to this. No matter what scenarios she played over and over in her head the four facts remained the same. Maybe if she started at the beginning she would gain some clarity. She played the hypothetical situation in her head. It started the night Kristina Davis and Kiki Jerome were both shot.

* * *

So, I know who Maxie and Georgie are going to be paired with, should the others be Kiki/Dillon, Griffin/Kristina or Kiki/Griffin, Kristina/Dillon, or should Ethan make a surprise appearance for Kristina's heart? Comment and let me know which pairings you prefer.


	2. After: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here?" Mac Scorpio asked for the tenth time since he had been informed that Anna needed him to come down to the PCPD. His first thought had been if something had happened to Maxie, but from what he had gathered from the talk of the Jerome wedding was that his daughter was fine, but Nathan was not. Mac tried to control his anger at the cop at the front desk as he ignored his questions again. He didn't have time for this, his daughter needed him.

"Mac?" The man looked to see Anna coming out of the interrogation room. From the look on her face he knew she had to have called him down there for an important reason. It had to be life or death or Anna wouldn't call him when he needed to at GH for Maxie.

"Anna! No one will tell me what is going on. Is it something to do with Robin? Emma?" All the possible scenarios started going through the man's head.

"No, they're fine, I didn't mean to worry you." Anna to said to ease his nerves a little. Even though nothing was wrong with Robin or Emma there was a still a matter that she knew Mac wouldn't be happy about.

"Then what is this about Anna?" Mac was starting to lose his patience.

"As you may know the PCPD intercepted a shipment tonight down at the docks. Morgan Corinthos was there and Kiki Jerome got shot in the process." Anna decided she had to start at the beginning for him to understand. When she saw, him make a move to interrupt her, she said, "One of the guys we arrested said he wanted to speak with the commissioner."

"Then why isn't she in there." Mac didn't know why Anna decided to get him instead of Jordan. He hadn't been the commissioner in years. A job that part of him was glad to part with.

"He said he wanted to speak to Commissioner Scorpio." Anna saw his worried look turn into one of more confusion.

"Did you tell him I haven't been the police commissioner in years?"

"He still said he would only speak to you in person." Anna told him. Before she could explain further Mac started walking to see the man through the glass window. "He said his name was Jesse—"

"Beaudry—"Mac finished for her. "Are you sure? Did you run his fingerprints?" Mac had so many different thoughts racing through his head.

"I just got the results, they are a match to a cop's file in Port Charles from 2005 to 2006. They belonged to a cop who died in the line of duty." Anna told him everything she read from his file, even though Mac already knew all of it. "The fingerprints don't lie, Mac. You should go in there and try to talk to him." Anna tried to reason when she noticed him struggling to make sense of what was happening.

"What do I say if he is Jesse? Where have you been for the last ten years? If he did fake his death then he put my daughter through Hell for ten years." All these questions had answers waiting for him, but he was more anxious about what they were, than not having them. Mac took one look a Anna, took a deep breath, and turned the handle to walk into the interrogation room.

"My God," Mac breathed as the man looked up and he got a good look. 10 years later and he still looked the same. He was 10 years older and his hair was shorter, but it was him. It was actually Jesse Beaudry.

"I wasn't sure you would come."

"How is this even possible? Where have you've been for the last ten years? Were you even shot?" Before Mac couldn't even think all his questions came flying out.

"My death was faked, I've been undercover. Yes, and I have a nasty scar to prove it." Jesse smiled as he tried to answer all of Mac's questions the best he could. There was a still a big chunk of his life that had been stolen from him and he didn't know how to get it back. When it looked like Mac didn't know what to say he went to explain what really happened 10 years before, "The WSB contacted me shortly before I got shot, but I wasn't going to do it. They wanted me to go undercover to catch someone who was a part of my old life, but I couldn't do it."

"Then explain to me what the Hell happened." Mac finally asked the question he had been dying to know.

"I remember going to the carnival with Maxie. I remember being shot. Next thing I knew I woke up in a private facility. Two agents told me that Jesse Beudry was dead and that the best course of action was to stay dead. They said if I didn't then they implicated that they could hurt the people I cared about you…Lucky…Maxie... One even said Elizabeth would have a nasty accident that would leave her children orphans." Jesse struggled to tell him word for word what they had told him. He didn't want to put anyone else's life at risk.

"I didn't so was undercover for all of them. I was with the WSB for 8 years before they told me that I had served my country and I could return to Port Charles as a free man."

"So, what happened between then and now?"

"Two years ago I was about to board a flight from London to New York. I was in the city when I spotted a woman that the WSB had told me passed away almost two years after I supposedly did. I managed to corner her, actually more like she corned me when she noticed I was trailing her. I had almost thought I had mistaken her for this woman, until she spoke." Jesse tried to find the words to make what he was about to say easier, but there weren't any.

"What does this mystery woman have to with you?" Mac started losing his patience. A lot of things weren't adding up about his story. "Because that woman was your daughter." Jessie let out a sigh.

"Georgie is dead." Mac shook his head. He had taken him far too long to admit that. He didn't need someone bringing up bad memories that he had buried a long time ago.

"That's what I thought at first, then one look at me and she broke her cover. All she could tell me was that Helena someone how found her that night and faked her death." The whole thing was screwed up, but from everything Jesse had heard about Helena Cassadine, he wasn't surprised.

"But Helena is dead, so where the Hell is my daughter?" Mac yelled at the man. This was the part Jesse was scared to tell him. "Why didn't she go with you."

"I tried." Jesse tried desperately to make him see how much it killed him that he couldn't bring Georgie back to her family. "She even agreed to come on the plane with me. We were at the airport when she said she had to use the bathroom. When it was time for our flight I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked for her for weeks. Eventually I had accepted that if I wanted to find someone who couldn't be found then I would have to use the resources at the WSB. I've worked for the for the past two years, hoping to get some lead."

"Why didn't you come to me? You didn't think I would move heaven and earth if it meant getting my daughter back?" Out of all the emotions he was feeling, he was in shock that Jesse spent 2 years looking for his daughter just so he could bring her home to them. Even if meant being away from Maxie for 2 more years.

"I knew that you would, but Helena messed with some pretty dangerous people. I didn't want to take the risk of something happening to you, or coming home to Maxie, just to die again." There it was, the truth he tried to spend the past 2 years forgetting. "Now that you know, I guess the question is, what happens now?"

"We call Maxie." Mac admitted. Even though Nathan had been shot and he didn't want Maxie in danger, he knew she deserved to know the truth. As the closest person to Georgie, Maxie was probably their best shot at looking for her. Helena was dead, but he did know someone out there would pay for taking his daughter. And there was no way in Hell she wasn't coming home.

They say when you have a near death experience that your life flashes before your eyes.

The faces came to Kristina first.

Sam. Jason. Her parents. Her siblings. Keifer. Johnny. Ethan. Trey. Parker.

The scenes came to her just as fast.

Meeting Sam and Jason for the first time. Jumping in front of her younger sister as a gun was aimed at her. Learning Sonny was her father. Her dad tackling the gunman. The bomb planted in Johnny's car. Lucas trying to stop the bleeding. The embarrassment on her face when she told the truth about Keifer. An oxygen mask being place over her mouth. Saying one last goodbye to Ethan. It was all a blur.

Everything was being thrown at her so fast that she didn't know the difference between what had happened years ago, and what had happened in the past 24 hours. Somewhere between the church and GH, Kristina had thankfully passed out.

She wasn't supposed to be there. It had been almost 2 years, but Georgie still repeated it every morning when she got out of bed.

 _It started out as an innocent little walk around the estate when her daughter was asleep and she was bored. Once her captor was sure she wasn't going to off herself or try to escape, he only kept the guards outside near the exits._

 _Georgie didn't think opening that random door would lead to anything remotely interesting. She was so wrong. She knew how wrong she was the moment she saw the half-empty bed and a half-naked man working out. She glanced up to get a closer look at the room. At first Georgie thought it was just another room with an off-duty guard. The she noticed the number bad beside the entrance. Obviously, whoever was in there wasn't supposed to get out._

 _Georgie held her breath as tried to slowly back up towards the way she came in. She had almost made it when her foot got caught on rope as she fell forwards._

 _Georgie let out a small moan as she tried to move the arm that she fell on top of._

" _Can you move it?" Georgie lifted her eyes as at the sound of a man's voice. Georgie whispered his name so softly she wasn't even sure he heard her. A name she hadn't thought of in almost 8 years._

That was how it started. That morning, Georgie reminded herself that she wasn't supposed to be there. That didn't stop her from tiptoeing down the familiar set of stairs. From the bottom of the steps she could see the empty, perfectly made bed. Georgie walked further until she noticed him working out in the corner.

"Do you ever take a day off?" Georgie teased.

"You shouldn't be here." The man sighed. That was all he said because even after 2 years he couldn't bring himself to tell her to go away, not that she would have listened anyway. She once told him that if he could remember her sister then he wouldn't be surprised at the amount of stubbornness she was capable of.

"You always say that." Georgie sighed. He always told her to go, but she never did.

"And you never listen." He said softly. He tried to protect her, but there was only so much he could do locked in that room. At night, he would lie awake thinking about what those men would do if they thought Georgie was sneaking down there to visit him.

"How's the birthday girl?" The man tried to change to tone of the conversation to something lighter.

He smiled when he saw Georgie's face light up at the mention of her daughter. It was one of the few things that could make Georgie smile. Georgie never let her daughter come with her down there, not that he blamed her. She did make sure to bring pictures and talked about her whenever she had the chance. Georgie used their time to talk about Maria and about the latest gossip she had overheard from some of the guards. When the smile fell from her face the man knew her time was up.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Georgie asked hopefully, even if she knew he couldn't never keep her away. She still wanted him to say that he wanted her there. Coop just gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Bye Georgie," the man said.

"Goodbye, Coop." Georgie told him before she turned and made her way up the stairs. Stairs that for her meant freedom.

Coop watched as she slowly made her way up the basement stairs. After all that time, he still couldn't believe she wanted to keep coming back. Of course, he knew he had to be better company than the bodyguards posted around the house. Like every day, he made himself a promise. One day he was going to find a way out of that room and when he did he would take Georgie and her daughter with him,


	3. Author note

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update. I've decided to rewrite all my current fanfiction stories. I plan on taking all my stories down by the end of the day. Don't forget to follow me for when I republish them.


End file.
